Paperwork and Frustrations
by Ice-Kun Ryuzaki
Summary: Just weeks before the 2008 presidential election, America is busier then ever. England suddenly starts feeling neglected, and frustrated that his happy and carefree Amelia is no where to be found. Will he ever get his old girl back? EnglandXFem!America


**Authors Note:**

**Well...~ This is a fanfiction for my boyfriend, the love of my life, my one and only, sweet as can be lover, Daniel. I love you so so much, And i'm sorry for always being a bitch and how busy i've been and how much i've been neglecting you the past couple of weeks...Please, Take this is as a apology..I love you, Daniel..**

The time was around 9:45 at night, The sun had set and the stars were out, covering the sky. The only light outside was the milky white moon, pouring down onto the world beneath it.

A Young, Slim blonde sat at a desk, running her fingers through her hair and sighing heavily. This is not what she wanted, and not how she expected to spend a Saturday night in her mansion in Washington DC. She chewed on the end of her pen, Reading through papers and important, even classified documents. The day was October 18th, 2008 and it was getting close to election day.

The girl pushed her glasses up onto her nose and signed her name at the bottom of a paper, and put it into a small pile next to her and took another paper from the tall stack on the other side of the desk, Reading through it, Answering questions, checking "Yes" Or "No" Boxes and then at the bottom, signing her name in beautiful handwriting. The words were clear and read the name "Amelia F Jones".

Amelia stretched out and kept at her work, Busy as a bee. Her feet pressed against the cold marble floor, It felt refreshing. The house felt hot to her. Standing up from the chair, she walked over to the Temperature gauge. Turning it down some, she wondered why she was so hot. Her current clothing was a white tank top and jean shorts, and nothing else. She walked over to her bed and sat down, picking up her cell phone, she opened it. A notification she had set for herself flashed upon the small screen, and a small smile on her lips. She had only about 30 more pages of paperwork, and the deadline was in 2 weeks.

"I have plenty of time.." She said out loud to herself, smiling slightly. "I can get it done.".

She laid back onto her bed and closed her eyes, taking off her glasses and placing them onto the nightstand. She unbuttoned her shorts and sighed with relief. The coldness of the completely white house surrounded her and she breathed softly. Beginning to fall asleep, she didn't even bother to turn the lights off. Everything seemed so relaxing, And she was so tired, It was almost impossible NOT to fall asleep.

The white sheets pressed up against her skin felt refreshing, and a small wave of relaxation crashed over her. Her back cracked slightly, For almost all day she was hunched over her desk.

Her soft breaths echoed the room, the back of her arm resting on her forehead and other arm by her side. the sweat on her body caused her to stick to the sheets slightly, and her golden bangs to the back of her arm. Amelia had fallen asleep, And she obviously didn't want to wake up anytime soon.

Time passed and it was morning, the lights still turned on, pile of paperwork still on her desk and still in the same clothes as the night before. It was a sweet Sunday morning, And the light shone in the shades and onto the beautiful girl laying on the bed. The metal springs in the mattress creaked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. the golden locks brushing against her porcelain like cheeks, she stretched and sat up, coughing a bit and rubbing her neck. Having a sore throat from snoring in the night, she shrugged and placed her feet onto the floor. The cold marble pressed against the bottoms on her feet and she shivered slightly at the feel of it. Her feet pitter pattered against the floor as she walked to the kitchen at a medium pace, spying the coffee machine in the corner. "Man...I forgot to make the coffee last night..." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Dammit Amelia.." She spoke to herself, "Stop being such a forgetful girl..Heros don't act this way...".

After making the coffee, she leaned against the counter and took sip after sip of the strong black liquid. Flipping through the crinkly pages of the newspaper, she sighed. "The election is close, thats for sure..".

Obama was a sure win for America this year and for some reason she was no where near happy.

A few hours passed, and there Amelia was again, sitting at her desk and filling out documents once again. Paper after paper, Check box after check box, her eyes hurt and head ached. All she wanted to do is get it over with but she couldn't. Having to apply herself was not something she ever liked to do, But sadly enough, Even Amelia had to do it once in a while.

with only about 5 more documents to go over and sign, and when she was just about to sign the document, The chime of the doorbell sounded and echoed through the house. Slamming her hands down onto the desk, frustrated, she walked to the door quickly and unlocked and swung it open with a smirk.

"Eyebrows...Long time no see."


End file.
